Experimentation
by angstkitten
Summary: Davis wants some advice on girls, and turns to Ken. But Ken can't really help him. So they do their own exploring, to find out what he really wants.


Experimentation

Ken sat in the stands, rubbing his arms in the chill air, wondering why he was there. There wasn't a game; his team wasn't even practicing! He sat there, staring at Davis, who kept throwing glances back at him from the field. Ken sighed, remembering why. Davis had asked him to come. Ken brought his hands to his mouth and breathed on them impatiently. _I should have at least worn a jacket,_ he thought miserably.

Ken watched Davis make seven goals over the next hour, getting colder each minute. He stood up and walked around some, moving his blood around to warm himself a little bit. It didn't work very well. He stamped his feet as he walked back to his seat, breathing on his hands and then rubbing his arms. His toes were going numb and he didn't think he could stay here much longer. Finally, the team finished and Davis came over.

"Hey!" he chimed. "You came!" Ken merely nodded in response.

"Can we go?" he asked. "I'm freezing!"

"Sure!" Davis said. "I know a little coffee shop only two blocks from here."

"Sounds good," Ken said, eager to be anywhere but in the cold wind that was picking up. The boys walked over, saying little, their attention focused more on staying, or getting, warm. Ken glanced at Davis, envious of his jacket. He knew the wind was most likely going straight through it, but it was still warmer than the light shirt he was wearing.

Davis looked each way when they reached the street corner, and then the boys raced across, Davis narrowly missing getting flattened. Ken was smiling, holding back giggles, as Davis held the door open for them. They sat down at a table and each of them ordered a hot drink. The waitress brought them their drinks, and Ken took a deep gulp before looking back to Davis.

"So what did you want to see me about?" he asked. Davis was staring down at the table, and didn't answer right away. Ken waited. When it looked like he hadn't heard him, Ken started to repeat himself, but was cut off halfway through when Davis finally answered.

"I need to talk to you," he said.

Ken looked at him blankly. "About what?"

Davis took a deep breath and let it out. "Dating, I suppose."

Ken cocked an eyebrow. "Dating?" Davis nodded. "What about it?"

"Well," Davis said, looking up at him, "you're so good with girls and stuff. I mean, you barely try and they're all over you. But I can't even get one to notice me."

Ken snorted, covering his face to hide the sudden smile there. Davis looked at him, upset. Ken's shoulders rocked with laughter, and Davis scowled.

"It's true!" Davis insisted. "The only girl I've ever really gone after is Kari, and she won't have a thing to do with me! But you have girls lined up everywhere just to meet you, and any one of them would kill somebody to make you their boyfriend!"

"It's not that," Ken chuckled. "I know that that's true, but the part about me barely trying isn't accurate."

"Oh, so you're saying you _do_ try?" Davis shot.

"No," Ken said, "I'm saying I don't try at all! Davis, I don't care at all about the infinite girls after me."

"Why not?" Davis questioned.

"Because that's all fake. They just want me because I'm famous. But the person I want to be with has to be someone I know and care about and who cares about me, not my money or looks or fame."

"Well, that's how I feel too…kinda. I mean, Kari was the only girl I could picture myself with. She was nice and funny, and always friendly to everyone. Sometimes I think if T.K. hadn't come back into the picture, we could've worked."

"I doubt it, Davis," Ken said, shaking his head and taking another drink of his coffee.

"Why not?" Davis pouted.

"Well, she just doesn't seem the type to be willing to put up with you for long periods of time."

"Really?"

"Really. Now, someone a little bit older, more mature, more level-headed and understanding would be better. But I'm not sure how soon you're gonna find one of them."

"Yeah! Well, what about… No, they wouldn't work," Davis muttered.

"It might make it easier to narrow down if you're open to different, um, lifestyles," Ken mentioned.

Davis looked back at him. "What? Like, stay at home dad? Or are you referring to dudes?"

"I _was_ referring to men, yes."

Davis blinked. "Oh. I've thought about it, though I've never 'experimented' or anything. I've never really met anyone but Kari to think about like that, but I haven't tried to all that much since I met her in the third grade."

Ken nodded, looking into his cup. "So you think you _might_ be bisexual?"

"Yeah. You?"

Ken smiled softly at the table before looking up at Davis again. "I'm gay."

"Cool." The boys sat silently, drinking the hot liquids in their cups. When they finished, they each continued to think until the waitress came up and asked if they needed anything else. The boys looked at each other and said no. She left to get their bill, and Davis looked back at Ken. "Um… If you want, you can come over to my house. My family's out of town for the weekend, we'd be totally by ourselves."

"And do what?" Ken asked.

Davis shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe you could help me decide what I like."

A smile crept across Ken's face as the waitress came back. "Sure."

Five minutes later, the boys were walking out of the shop and were on their way to Davis's apartment. Davis let them in, and Ken called home, saying he was going to stay the night. He hung up and Davis was looking in the fridge. He pulled out some food and sat it on the counter, smiling at Ken, who was looking at him questioningly.

"I thought it was getting kind of close to dinner time, so we might as well eat first, right?" he said. Ken shrugged and nodded in consent, and the boys made sandwiches. After eating, Davis gave Ken a short tour of the house. "My bedroom is behind this door, but we're not gonna go in there." Ken laughed quietly, and Davis led him to his parents' room. "They've got a double bed, if you want to go in there." Ken looked in the room, but shook his head. It was nice, but not quite right. "Well, were to then?" Davis asked leaning against the bathroom door across the hall. Ken smirked, took a step closer and opened the door, letting Davis fall backwards. Ken's arm moved around his waist, catching him before he could hit his head. Ken pulled him back to his feet and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind them.

Davis's face split into a smile and he laughed, Ken's fingers running up his chest tickling. Ken pushed Davis to the wall and gently bit his neck. A quiet moan escaped Davis's lips before Ken's parted from his skin to remove his shirt. Davis leaned against the wall, letting Ken do all the work.

His shirt was slipped over his head, and Ken carefully pressed kisses to his chest, and all the way down to the band of his pants. Kneeling, Ken softly suckled at the skin between Davis's belly button and pants. Davis felt a warmth begin to grow under the clothes still on his body, but Ken didn't notice it. He dragged his tongue up to his belly button and around it, teasing Davis. He pressed it part way in, then pulled out, suddenly starting to shy, but the reactive whimper Davis gave put back Ken's confidence.

Ken unbuttoned Davis's pants and pulled down the zipper so his mouth could travel further down. His hands slid between Davis and his pants, slipping them down around his ankles. Looking at Davis's crotch, Ken smirked, seeing the bulge in his boxers. He continued his teasing game, exciting himself with the knowledge that Davis didn't know what was coming.

Davis moaned again, louder this time, as Ken pressed his lips to Davis's penis through the thin fabric. Ken took hold of the legs of Davis's boxers and yanked them down in a quick movement, forcing his lips to reach Davis's growing member. Davis gasped shallowly at the warmth touching his skin. Ken released his tongue on Davis, trying to pull any and every sound it could from him.

He put the tip of his tongue to the base of Davis's dick and moved it slowly downward, using the back. Davis whimpered again quietly. Ken put both of his lips to the base and dragged his mouth down, his tongue playfully teasing along the way. He wrapped his mouth around the head and sucked gently. Davis's knees weakened some, and he slid down the wall a little. Ken lifted his head, taking in the entire of Davis's member. Davis whined, slipping a little further down. Ken pulled away, then moved back over, and Davis fell completely to the floor, groaning in pleasure.

Ken pulled away again, carefully grating his teeth over the length, forcing another sound to drip from Davis's lips. Ken took each of his testes into his mouth, tickling them gently with his tongue. Davis whimpered and whined, and Ken snickered. He slowly and deliberately started his way back up Davis's stomach, waiting.

"Ke-en," Davis whispered. "Come o-on…" Smiling against Davis's skin, Ken went back down and continued sucking and sliding over his cock. Davis's hands reached into Ken's hair, loosely grasping handfuls as he moaned again. "Ohhh…" he shuddered, nearing climax. Ken's rhythm increased, and Davis muttered his name several times before he came. Ken swallowed, with a little difficulty, several times. He licked away any seed left as he pulled away again, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He sucked off what was there and then looked at Davis, who was panting on the floor.

"Well?" he whispered. Davis couldn't answer, but nodded. "So?" Davis managed to shrug. "Do we need to experiment a little more?"

Davis smiled, his eyes lighting up. "Yeah," he said, forcing himself to sit up. Ken pulled him to his feet and he put his pants back on. "So what's next?" he asked, his breathing returning to normal.

Ken shrugged. "I tried some stuff out on you, so why don't you do something to me?"

"Okay," Davis grinned. He took Ken out to the kitchen and pressed him to the wall beside the refrigerator. Davis pulled off Ken's shirt and started at the bottom, making his way up. He gently bit at the nape of Ken's neck, and Ken's knees collapsed, taking him to the ground. Davis looked down at him concernedly, and Ken smiled up sheepishly.

"Sorry," he murmured, trying to stand.

"That's okay," Davis said, kneeling. "Stay there." His mouth went back to the nape, making Ken's entire body tremble, and continued up to his ear, nibbling the lobe somewhat roughly. Ken let out a low growl that made Davis laugh. Davis reached down and pulled Ken's legs around from under him, pulling him away from the wall until he was lying flat.

"What're you doing?" Ken muttered.

Davis opened the fridge and pulled out the whipped cream, then smiled down at Ken, shaking the canister. "I've wanted to do this for a long time." Ken realized what he was doing and started laughing. Davis took off the lid and sprayed a little on his finger to be sure there was some there. He held the dab out to Ken, who lifted his head and sucked it from his finger.

Davis then put some on each of Ken's bare nipples, then sat the can aside. He lapped at the cream, taking it away little by little, enjoying the movement under Ken's pants that he could feel against his knee. When he finally reached the skin, he scraped his teeth over Ken's nipples. Ken's head leaned back, his body arching slightly, and a loud moan escaped his mouth.

Davis put a circle of whipped cream around Ken's belly button and licked it towards the small indent. Davis's tongue swept in and back out, Ken forcing back a whimper of pleasure. The motion was repeated several times, and Davis was happy with the torture Ken was presently under. He put his tongue in and swirled it around, as Ken bit his lower lip to keep from shouting and tears welled under his closed eyelids.

Davis sucked at his belly button, and Ken couldn't hold in the cries any longer. "Davis," he panted. "Davis, please, Davis…" He moaned and Davis finally took his pants down. He slipped away the boxers and looked at the throbbing member beneath them. "Oh, please Davis," Ken begged. "I-- Ohhh…" Davis's mouth touched the base and ran down, faster than Ken had, but clearly not fast enough, because just as he reached the tip, Ken released, soaking both of them with his sperm.

Davis looked up at him as Ken relaxed, his face dripping. Ken blinked. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I couldn't hold it any longer." He looked a little afraid, and so frail without his clothes to hide how slender he really was, that Davis couldn't even pretend to be upset. He pulled Ken's clothes the rest of the way off, thinking that he wouldn't want to get them wet as well. "Should we go shower?" Ken asked.

Davis smiled. "No. We can do that in the morning." He pulled Ken to his feet. "So, was that any good?" Ken merely smiled and nodded. "Have you ever been with anyone before?"

"No," Ken answered honestly. "So do you know yet?"

"I'm definitely into guys," Davis answered.

Ken smiled. "Good." Davis picked up the clothes from the floor and put the whipped cream away. Taking Ken's hand, he took him to his parents' room. "Where're we going?"

"Well, we both know we like guys, but do you know if you're the top or bottom?"

"No. I've never had the chance to find out."

"So why don't we?"

"Well…" Ken murmured, unsure, as Davis closed the door behind them. Davis looked at him.

"I won't make you. If you don't want to, say so," Davis said. Ken paused, looking at the bed, and then Davis, then down at himself, completely naked. He looked back at Davis and smiled.

"Okay." Davis quickly removed his pants and boxers as Ken stepped over to the bed. Davis followed and they tumbled to the bed, both running their hands along the other's skin. Davis was on top, succumbing Ken to a near puddle at his neck. "No… fair…" he whined, unable to push Davis off to try and take the top. Davis merely chuckled against his Adam's apple. Ken's hand reached down and took hold of Davis's slender shaft, instantly sending blood rushing to it. Davis arched away a little, but it was enough for Ken to flip their position.

He bit his way up Davis's arm, leaving small marks that disappeared shortly. A quiet humming made its way from between Davis's lips as Ken nibbled along his cheekbone. The two wrestled back and forth several times over the next hour.

Ken was on top and was grinding their hips together, both immensely loving the friction. They were both throbbing, and Ken suddenly thought to go ahead and erase both of their virginities, but paused, uncertain, and Davis switched them around. Ken laid there as Davis took up the grinding, until a minute later he leaned close to Ken's ear and whispered, "Do you want this?"

"Yes," was Ken's strangled answer, and Davis, without putting any thought into his movements, crept his fingers to Ken's crack. Spreading his cheeks apart, Davis had a little difficulty lining himself up. Ken spread his legs, making it easier, and Davis took his right hand to his penis and roughly forced himself in. They both laid a moment, allowing themselves to adjust. Tears were again present in Ken's eyes, but they weren't of unbearable pleasure this time; they were there in pain. Ken pulled in a shuddering breath as Davis began to rock his hips.

After the initial shock, the pain subsided, and pleasure came in, erupting in moans and cries as Davis hit a place deep inside, causing Ken to see spots. Soon both were thrusting, shaking the bed and, no doubt, disturbing the neighbors. As Davis reached climax, he took Ken's aching member in his hand and stroked in the same rhythm as his thrusts. Both of their bodies tightened, and then loosened, releasing the warm fluids from within.

Davis collapsed on top of Ken, and rolled off several minutes later. They laid in silence until Ken finally murmured, "So you're the seme."

"What's that make you?"

"The uke."

"Oh." The boys laid silently, and eventually drifted to sleep.

The next morning, they took a shower together, neither shy with the other any longer, and Ken made breakfast. Afterwards, he was on his way out the door. "I'll see you around then," Davis said.

"Yeah," Ken answered, a little disappointedly. Davis looked out the window, and saw the wind blowing awfully hard. Remembering that Ken didn't have a coat, Davis grabbed his and ran out after him.

"Ken! Hey, wait up!" he called. Ken turned, looking at him. Davis caught up and held out the coat. "Here. It's cold out, and I don't want you getting a chill or something." Ken smiled, taking it.

"Thanks, Davis."

"Yeah. Thank you, for last night."

Ken giggled again. "It was mostly you."

"But you loosened me up to it. If it hadn't been for the bathroom stuff, the kitchen never would've happened." Both boys smiled, and Davis turned to go back inside. Ken grabbed his arm and turned him back around. Davis's eyes widened as Ken's lips touched his own. After a moment off guard, Davis stuck his tongue into Ken's mouth, wrapping an arm around Ken's neck. They broke apart for only an instant to breathe, and then their lips were together again, Davis coaxing Ken's tongue out.

Fifteen minutes later, Davis broke the kiss. "I've gotta go back in, Ken. I'm freezing here."

"Oh! Okay," Ken said, understanding. "Will you call me later?"

"If I don't call tonight, call me tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll see you soon, Davis."

"Bye, Ken!" Davis pecked his cheek and ran back to his apartment building. When the doors had closed behind him, Ken started for home, as warm as he could be in Davis's jacket, holding onto his embrace, the feeling of his first kiss lingering on his lips.

END!

* * *

Digimon is not mine, and neither are Ken, Davis, T.K. or Kari. --chelsea 


End file.
